Kidnapping
by ErrorCodec
Summary: Disukai gadis paling populer seperti Juvia mungkin menyenangkan. Tapi... Jika sampai harus terbangun dalam keadaan terborgol di kamarnya, itu lain lagi ceritanya. [Inspirasi dari LN simple survey]


KIDNAPPING

.

Fairy Tail Copright Hiro Mashima

.

Warning : RandomFic – OoC – AU

.

Enjoy

.

Sudah sekitar 20 detik, kedua mataku ini mengerjab. Sayangnya, si gadis biru ini tetap tidak memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

"Juvia, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku berada di tempatmu?"

Sebenarnya, ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul sekaligus di dalam pikiranku. Mulai dari kenapa aku berada di sini, kenapa Juvia hanya diam saja daritadi dan keadaanku yang bertelanjang dada dengan kedua tangan terikat—terborgol—handcuff di kamarnya ini.

Aneh? Tepat. Aku masih bisa berpikiran positif jika aku tiba-tiba terbangun berada di kamarnya. Tapi yang tidak habis kupikir adalah ; dua hal yang menjelaskan keadaanku sekarang. Bertelanjang dada dan kedua tangan terikat—tunggu, untuk bertelanjang dada itu adalah kebiasaanku, jadi itu adalah pengecualian.

Tapi, walau bagaimanapun. Keadaan yang sedang menderaku ini tidak bisa disebut dengan keadaan normal begitu saja. Bagaimanapun aku—dan kau—melihatnya, apa yang kualami sekarang lebih mirip seperti penculikan.

"Gray—s-a-m-a~"

Setelah cukup lama si gadis biru ini membungkam mulut, seberkas suara lolos dari bibirnya.

Lalu, kenapa dia harus menekankan intonasi pada suffix 'sama' yang sejujurnya justru membuatku sedikit merasa ngeri. Maksudku, walaupun mungkin aku merasa senang jika seorang gadis cantik duduk tepat di depanku dan hanya berdua denganku di kamarnya, tiba-tiba memanggilku dengan suffix 'sama', ini juga membuatku bertanya.

Aku tidak ingat jika relasi sosial kami sedekat ini.

"Juvia, kenapa kau memanggilku namaku dengan suffix sama? Dan hei! Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

Walaupun begitu, setelah aku bertanya dengan sedikit nada keras, dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan yang sangat…bergairah? Dan alih-alih takut. Dia justru mengabaikanku dan mulai naik ke atas kasur yang sama denganku.

Tunggu, jangan berpikiran macam-macam terlebih dahulu. Mungkin adegan sepeti ini cukup familiar di kalangan pecinta doujinshi. Tapi dengar, aku masih memiliki akal dan hati nurani. Jadi tidak mungkin bahwa aku akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dengannya.

Maka, sebagai tindak pencegahan. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan berusaha mungkin menciptakan ekspresi tidak nyaman.

Dan kurasa itu berhasil. Dia berhenti sesaat, mengerutkan kedua alisnya sebelum turun dan kembali ke posisinya semula.

"Ah, Gray-sama benar. Juvia harus menjawabsemua pertanyaan Gray-sama terlebih dahulu."

Eh… aku cukup lega karena dia tidak bertindak terlalu jauh, tapi ini semakin membuatku merasa aneh dengan momen yang kualami sekarang.

Ngomong-ngomong, gadis yang berada di depanku ini bernama Juvia Locksher. Dia teman sekelasku di sekolah. Tapi, walaupun aku mengatakan bahwa dia adalah teman sekelasku, aku tidak yakin jika hubungan kami bisa dikatakan teman. Sebab, kurasa ini adalah pembicaraan pertama kami selain topik PR sekolah.

Secara fisik, Juvia bisa dikatakan memiliki kriteria dengan apa yang kusebut 'kenpaki Shoujo'. Dia memiliki wajah cantik, kulit putih dan mulus, tubuh proposional, dan berlatar belakang keluarga kaya.

Tapi lain lagi jika berbicara sifat. Sejauh yang aku tahu tentang gadis ini, dia orang yang sangat tertutup dan tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan murid-murid di kelasnya. Terlebih dengan nada bicaranya yang selalu terkesan dingin kepada laki-laki maupun perempuan—bahkan pada guru yang mengajar di kelas kami—membuatku terkejut jika ia bisa bersikap err… lembut kepadaku?

"Juvia sedang menyekap Gray-sama."

Eh...?

"Maaf?"

Dengan wajah yang tanpa dosa, Juvia kembali mengulangi jawabannya barusan.

"Juvia sedang menyekap Gray-sama."

Jika tanganku tidak terborgol, hal pertama yang aku ingin lakukan adalah pergi ke psikiater terdekat dari tempat ini dan mempertanyakan kewarasanku. Maksudku yang benar saja! Apa ini semacam komedi picisan atau semacam April mob?

Juvia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan memuutar pada posisi yang sama.

"Jangan kaget dulu Gray-sama. Walaupun Juvia menggunakan frasa 'menyekap' tapi bukan berarti itu ada dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Apa ya? Mungkin bisa disebut menculik?"

Bukannya itu memiliki artian yang sama!? Dan tunggu, kenapa pula aku harus diculik!?

"Memangnya, aku habis melakukan apa hingga kau 'menyekapku' di sini."

Mendengar pertanyaanku, semburat merah muda muncul di kedua sisi pipinya. Dia menangkup wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya sambil memasang ekspresi terkejut. Dia kemudian menjawab dengan suara pelan sembari matanya memandang ke arah lantai.

"Ka-Kalau itu… Gray-sama sudah bersalah karena menyekap Juvia duluan."

Tidak-tidak. Jangan berburuk sangka kepadaku. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku ini masih memiliki akal sehat dan juga hati nurani. Dan aku masih sayang dengan hidup juga nama baik keluargaku. Kau tahu, jika hukum yang mengatur tentang penculikan di Jepang saat ini sedang di revisi dengan lebih memperberat hukuman yang diterima jika aku melakukan tindak kriminal tersebut.

Dan satu hal lagi, aku berani bersumpah atas nama leluhur Mavis bahwa aku tidak pernah menculik apalagi menyekap Juvia.

"Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Ya, Gray-sama melakukannya."

"Aku bilang tidak."

"Juvia bilang ya."

"Mungkin itu hanya imajinasimu saja."

"Tidak. Bahkan sekarang pun tetap demikian."

Eh… Seseorang, tolong jelaskan kepadanya jika aku tidak pernah menculiknya. Dan apa maksudnya dengan perkataannya barusan. Itu terlalu sulit untuk dipahami artiannya.

"Gray-sama sudah… menculik hati Juvia~"

Jantungku berdetak dengan ritme cepat ketika Juvia selesai berbicara. Apa ini yang disebut dengan Suspension Bridge Effect? Karena kondisi yang kualami sudah memenuhi persyaratan tersebut.

Walaupun sebagian kecil dari diriku merasa senang jika pemuda biasa sepertiku ini bisa disukai oleh seorang gadis seperti Juvia ini, tapi faktanya, sebagian besar dari diriku juga merasa ngeri jika perasaan yang ada pada Juvia ini lebih condong ke arah obsesif. Dan dia salah mengartikan hal ini.

"Jadi itu alasanmu menculikku?"

Juvia memegang dagu sambil memandang atap kamarnya.

"Hm… sebenarnya masih ada alasan yang lain juga sih, tapi secara garis besar itu adalah alasan paling utama."

"Tunggu, ada alasan lain lagi? Dan—"

"Ngomong-ngomong Gray-sama, Juvia hari ini berulang tahun."

Memangnya apa hubungannya denganku!?

"Eh… selamat ulang tahun?—eh tunggu, bukan berarti dengan kau berulang tahun kau juga harus menculikku kan!?"

"Dan tolong lepaskan aku sekarang!"

Juvia kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana piyamanya. Bunyi seperti kring-kring terdengar bersamaaan dengan tangannya yang bergerak untuk mencari sesuatu. Dan seperti yang kuduga, ketika dia menarik tangannya, kunci kecil berwarna perak itu sudah berada di genggamannya.

"Oh, Gray-sama menginginkan benda ini ya?"

"Ya, dan cepat lepaskan aku sekarang."

Dia tersenyum. "Kalau itu sih tidak bisa, kalau Juvia melepaskannya, 98% kemungkinan bahwa Gray-sama bisa kabur dan meninggalkan Juvia."

Sekarang, aku benar-benar takut. Bukan dengan keadaanku sekarang, tapi aku takut jika si gadis dengan rambut bergelombang ini mungkin akan menjadi yandere. Aku pernah membaca dalam manga-manga serta anime, jika seorang terlalu mencintai lawan jenisnya, akan timbul sifat yang membuat orang ini menjadi rela melakukan apapun demi orang yang disukainya.

Dan sejauh yang kutahu, jika mereka bahkan bisa melakukan hal-hal tidak rasional untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Termasuk yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Kau ini yandere ya?"

Juvia mengibaskan tangan kanannya untuk menampik pernyataanku barusan.

"Tidak. Juvia tidak akan sampai melakukan perbuatan yang digolongkan dalam sifat yandere. Lagipula, Juvia tidak mau menjadi seperti Yuno-chan."

Sekarang dia tidak hanya menjadi seorang yandere, tetapi juga tsundere. Ya ampun, itu adalah kombinasi dari karakter perempuan paling aneh yang pernah kutemui.

Tapi, jika dilihat dari perkataannya. Masih ada kemungkinan jika aku bisa membantunya, serta segera keluar dari tempat ini. Maka, mau tidak mau, aku menuruti permainannya.

"Baiklah, jadi kau menculikku agar kita bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu."

"Ya~"

"Dan itu artinya, aku harus melakukan segala sesuatu yang menyenangkan hatimu."

"Ya~"

Fiuh… aku mengembuskan nafas kecil, aku kemudian menatap Juvia lekat-lekat.

"Baiklah Juvia, kau menang. Anggap saja jika hari ini, aku Gray Fullbuster akan menjadi pelayanmu. Aku akan menuruti kemauanmu itu, tapi dengan syarat jika kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi."

"Uh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Jelas tidak mungkin kan!"

"Ah, kau benar."

Jadi setelah itu, Juvia benar-benar melepas kedua tanganku dari borgol besi itu dan membuatku bebas. Walau tidak beberapa lama. Karena dia kembali memasang borgol tersebut di tangan kiriku dan satu bagian borgol lainnya di tangan kanannya.

Juvia kemudian menaruh stopwatch di atas laci meja yang letaknya tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Digit nomor tersebut disetel bergerak mundur 60 menit.

"Jadi, kuingatkan lagi tentang aturannya. Setelah waktu selesai kau harus melepaskanku dan berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi. Mengerti?"

"Baik!~"

Juvia kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan penuh gairah yang dapat membuat lelaki manapun kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Jadi, mari kita mulai acaranya, Gray-sama!"

.

FIN

.

AN : Um… seperti yang kalian lihat jika ini benar-benar err… fic random menyerempet ke M? Whatever, yang penting imajinasi liar saya tersalurkan mengenai pair Gray Juvia ini.


End file.
